The Sweet Beauty and the Sexy Beast
by XhiyaennotsukiX
Summary: This is my first FanFic EVER XD so please be nice. So basically Karin is 15, in her second year of high school, and Ichigo has graduated already. M for future lemons. Thanx for reading if u do
1. Chapter 1

"Roar, Burakkujagā!" yelled the shinigami as a Hollow leaped out at her, claws outstretched and masked jaws opening wide. In terror, she realized that it was too late to use the power of her zanpakutou. The Hollow was almost upon her, it's acidic drool slid out of it's mouth, burning the asphalt beneath. All of a sudden, there was a loud piercing scream. Karin Kurosaki looked up to see the Hollow split in half from head to toe, disintegrating into black matter from the wound outwards.

"Well, I'm glad we got _that_ taken care of," said a high pitched voice from behind Karin. Quickly, she spun around, wanting to see who her savior was. There stood a pale-faced, trembling Hanataro, who looked like he was about to faint,

"Hanataro! Are you okay? You don't look so good," remarked Karin. At that, the skinny boy pulled himself together, sheathing his sword.

"Oh, that's okay, I'm fine," he tried to reassure her, despite the fact that he was wobbling on his feet. "I'm supposed to be healing you right now…um, sorry what was your name, I can't seem to remember seeing you in the Soul Society before," he contemplated. Then, suddenly, as if hit by lightning, he hollered, his voice cracking all the while, "WAIT! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" and promptly fainted, falling towards the ground. Karin sighed as she caught the lightweight, propping him on a nearby fountain. _Jeez, he can't even recognize me from Ichi-nii's graduation party a few weeks ago._ To herself, she muttered, "What a loser."

"Karin-chan! There's no need to be so mean!" scolded a sopping wet Yuzu. "The water's so cold, why did you make me hide in the fountain, Karin-chan?"

"Because, there was a Hollow, I told you that just a few minutes ago."

"Oh no! You're hurt!" yelled Yuzu, immediately launching her petite frame toward her twin. She fretted over Karin's minor scrapes and bruises, even with Karin trying to wave her off in flyswatting motions with her right hand.

"Oi! What's going on here?" demanded a grumpy, familiar voice. Karin and Yuzu both turned to see a young man, with snow white hair and cold, shadowy-blue eyes glaring at the twins and Hanataro.

"Oh! It's Hitsugaya-kun! Did you come here to finally ask Karin-chan's hand in marriage?" she said with her eyes full of hope and excitement.

"HELL NO!" both Karin and Toshiro yelled at her, with deep scarlet blushes on their cheeks. They glanced at each other, surprised they had spoken-or rather, yelled-at the same time.

As Karin took a peek at Toshiro, she noticed that he was taller than before. Now he was at least two inches taller than her, at the most. His shoulders and torso were broader than the last time they had seen each other. and for a second, she admired the way that his shirt tightened across his chest until he uncrossed his arms and started walking towards them. She looked away quickly, trying not too think too much about how much he had changed from adorable to sexy in the past three years they hadn't seen each other.

"I came over here as fast as I could when I sensed a Hollow. Sorry I couldn't get here fast enough." he monotonously intoned,

"That's okay. Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Karin asked, brushing off his apology. He made a disgusted face, saying, "I was going to stay at Inoue's with Matsumoto."

A horrified look crossed Yuzu's face. "No!" she simply yelled. As the black-haired beauty and the snowy prince turned to gawk at her she said with her fist in the air and determination in her eyes, "No! If you are to marry with Karin-chan, we must be hospitable future in-laws and let you stay in our home instead!" As Toshiro opened his mouth in protest, Karin slapped a cupped hand over his lips. "Shh, don't talk, just follow what I do." she whispered to him. immediately, Toshiro thought of all the sex fantasies and dreams he had had of Karin saying those very words to him, causing him to reflexively slap her hand away in embarrassment. He blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" he was cut off by Karin's held back giggles.

"Sorry for laughing, Toshiro, your face was way to funny," she smiled at him. He felt his heart rate quicken even more because of her smile. Suddenly, he turned tail and sprinted away from the fountain, pausing to bend over and pick something up into his arms.

"Hey! That's my body, you pervert!" Karin yelled, shunpoing after him.

"But Karin-chan, he's already going to take your body anyways," said Yuzu, feeling abandoned and alone. But as she stood in the lonely silence, she heard a rustling and a strange moaning, whining sound from behind her. She whirled around, swinging her fist the way Tatsuki and Karin had taught her so that it hit the attacker right in the face. The force of the blow caused the shady man to splash into the fountain, unconcious. With a horrified start, Yuzu realized that she had just punched Hanataro, who was lying belly- up in the water, with a dazed expression on his face. _Oh no! I just killed him! I killed Hanataro-kun!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note!  
>I reply to ALL reviews, but if you don't want me to reply, just say, "you don't have to reply."<strong>

**I don't own bleach or any of it's characters. It belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Please enjoy, message me, leave a review ^_^"**

* * *

><p>As Karin chased after Toshiro, she brooded on what could have got him so out of character enough to actually steal her body. <em>Idiot, maybe he got drunk off of Orihime's food. Wait, no. He hates her food.<em> As she started to catch up to him, she yelled, "Hey, Shiro Chan!" She had intentionally called him by his pet name to make him turn around and face her, but his reaction utterly surprised her.

"Yes, my sweet?" he asked her with a gentle smile on his face as he slowly turned around to face her. Karin's jaw dropped and she backed away in horror. _Did he just say that? _Out loud, she hollered at him, "You big loser!" And immediately ran towards him, swinging her foot out in an arch to kick his chin. the kick had enough force in it to knock him backwards, and Karin's lifeless body tumbled out of his arms.

"Oh, my lovely Karin-hime Chan, why did you do that to me? Did I displease you?" Toshiro asked with pleadingly.

"SHUT UP WITH THE NICKNAMES ALREADY, YOU BIG LOSER!" Karin kicked him again, this time knocking him out cold and leaving a clean shoeprint on his face. She walked over and entered her body, picking herself up and dusting herself off. _Stupid little midget, I should just leave him there._ She turned to walk back to the fountain, but as she took a last look at him, a small red feather sticking out of Toshiro's abdomen caught her eye. Curious, she walked over to his body and pulled it out, finding a small needle and vial at the tip of the feather. On the vial was an engraving, and as she read it, a dangerous black aura started to surround her athletic frame. _That perverted old man. I'm coming after you, you bastard! _She thought to herself. Then, she heard shuffling and Toshiro moaning. _That was actually kinda sexy._ As she realized what her mind had just done, she shook her head and looked away from him. When he didn't do anything else for a few seconds, she grew impatient and poked him roughly on the shoulder. "Hey, wake up you pervert." Immediately, his eyes shot open.

"I'm not a pervert!" He snapped at her as she stared at the vein throbbing in his head. Knowing that she was staring at his vein, he turned away. "I apologize for what I did earlier," he mumbled.

"So you remember?" she asked, incredulously. As his cheeks turned even redder, he cleared his throat.

"Well, I believed that I was dreaming at first, but the fact that my face hurts so much proves otherwise." Karin grinned evilly, practically baring her teeth at Toshiro.

"You deserved it."

"What! No I didn't! It's not like I meant to steal your body, it just happened!" Karin grinned even wider and started laughing at him. Again. "What's so funny!"

"Teasing you." she replied in between gasps of air. Then she got up and walked away, leaving him to seethe by himself. A few seconds later, she noticed that he had caught up to her and was back to his usual cold and calm personality. Not wanting to make him even more unhappy, she started a light conversation, talking about school as he told her about how life in the Soul Society had been in the few years they've been apart. As the woods thinned out, they saw a dark silhouette dragging what seemed to be a heavy bag from the fountain. Then, they heard sobbing, realizing that it was Yuzu, Karin sprinted to her sister's side. "Yuzu, what's wrong?" she asked, urgently shaking her sister's shoulders.

"Karin-Chan, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! And he keeps doing the dead body moaning thing that sensei was talking to us about today on class!" she wailed, throwing herself into her sister's arms. Karin's head fell forward in hopelessness for her sister. When she brought her head back up, she explained to her carefully, "Yuzu, Hanataro isn't dead. You probably just gave him a concussion or something." Realization dawned in Yuzu's eyes, "Thank you so much Karin! You always make verything better!" Then she stepped back, holding Karin at arm's length. She looked her up and down, nodding her head in approval. "You'll even make it better for Toshiro-kun too, since you have such a nice body. I know he would love you with all his heart even if my sister wasn't so beautiful though, wouldn't you, Toshiro-kun?" she asked, turning her head to an astounded Captain Hitsugaya. Karin too, was surprised, but then burst out yelling at the same time as Toshiro.

Just when their tirade against Yuzu had reached it's peak, they heard a ghostly moan from behind them. Yuzu screamed and hid behind Karin, clutching her arm. Karin merely took on a bored expression, telling Yuzu it was just another stupid ghost. Toshiro opened his mouth to ask her what she had meant by "another stupid ghost," when the moan came louder this time, followed by a scream of, "FISH PASTE!" Instantly, Toshiro and Karin popped a Mod Soul in their mouths, popping out of their bodies at the same time. Toshiro drew his sword and posed in a fighting stance, but Karin, who was running as fast as could without shunpo, didn't have time to draw her sword or stop, so she scooped a small broken branch off the ground, scraping her knuckles along the ground

As she reached what was causing the ghostly wail, she jumped high into the air and swung her arms behind her head, ready to bring the stick down on the monster's head. But at the last second, she realized that it was Hanataro. Unable to stop her dangerous attack, Karin loosened her grip on the branch, so it would bounce off Hanataro's head rather than caving it in. And so, Hanataro was knocked unconscious for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>"RYUKEN ISHIDA! YOU. SHALL. PAY!" yelled Isshin as he jumped on a trampoline. He let out an impressive samurai battle cry as he took his final leap, throwing himself against the window of Ryuken's office. As his body slammed into the glass, Isshin's eyes bugged out and his nose broke, from the force of the impact. He screamed all the way down to the ground, which was three stories below him.<p>

Nurses and an emergency crew rushed out to the fallen man and helped him into a room, where a new employee of Ryuken's inspected the cuts and bruises and attended to his broken nose.

"I demand to see Ryuken. Right. Now." Isshin stated. For emphasis, he grabbed the newbie's collar and threw him out the door, slamming it into his face. Patiently, he waited. Exactly twenty minutes after he was sent after, Ryuken showed up in his lab coat.

"What do you want, Kurosaki?" he intoned.

"You drugged Captain Hitsugaya didn't you? That could have hurt my beautiful daughter to see the love of her life that way!" he yelled, shaking the doctor's shoulder.

"I had to. My useless son has been fawning over some girl just because she has sex appeal. I needed to find a cure for it before he bacame even more worthless to me."

"Oh? Are you talking about Orihime-Chan and Uryu's relationship they've had for the past few months?" he asked, curious of the older Quincy's reaction.

"Shut up, you fool!" yelled the Quincy, suddenly opening fire on his friend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're a doctor! You help! Are you listening to me? You help!" stammered Isshin as he dodged the arrows as if his life depended on it. Which it did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note!<br>Sorry it isn't that good. I don't really like this chapter, but I tried to do it as fast as I could. There WILL be more interesting events coming up soon though, I guarantee it!**

**Leave a review! Thanks to the people that left one last time. It made me really happy ^_^"**

**And also, this story will be a lemon. But it'll be my first so there might be a few more chapters before I work up the courage to write something good.**


	3. Chapter 3

Isshin left the presence of Ryuken almost unscathed, with only a few minor cuts around his body. As he entered his home in his tattered clothing, Yuzu ran up to him.

"I'm sorry, Father, but I must not allow you to pass!" she stated in an official tone.

"Oh no! My deceased wife! It seems that my beautiful daughter Yuzu is throwing me away the same way that her elder brother and sister have! Please help me, Misaki! What should I do?" he wailed as he threw himself at the poster on the wall. Mid-air, he received a swift kick in the side from Karin, who rolled her eyes at his overreaction.

"Shut up, we're trying to treat some patients."

"But doesn't Daddy deserve to be taken care of too?" he begged. Karin grabbed one of their many first-aid kits lying around and threw it at him. "Do it yourself, you big wimp!" Isshin started crying, and threw himself against the poster. This time, without being abused for it. As he babbled on to the photo of Misaki, Karin entered a room down the hall, greeting her patient.

"Hey Toshiro, you feeling less drugged-up?"

"No. I really don't think this is necessary, poking a needle in me. It's not even going to do anything anyways, unless you wanted to show off your nurse uniform to me." he glared at her, not mentioning that she actually looked very cute in her nurse uniform.

"Actually, the needle has a fluid that will flush the blood from your system. I know it's just a Gigai, but I don't want you going around and stealing people's bodies. And by the way, you probably totally enjoy seeing me in the uniform," she joked.

"Oh please, I'd rather see you out of those clothes." he shot back. Then realizing what the words sounded like to her, his face flushed a crimson red. He started sputtering excuses until Karin started laughing dryly.

"Okay then, I'll check up on you later." she turned, and quickly walked out of the room. Toshiro called after her, but she either ignored him or didn't hear. _What was that all about? _he wondered to himself.

* * *

><p>As Karin made her way to her bedroom, she thought about the impossibility of ever being able to go out with Toshiro. As she sighed in defeat, she heard the doorbell ringing. <em>Who would come here this late?<em> As she opened the door, she was greeted with a large, airway-closing hug from Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Karin chan! It's so nice to see you again! To celebrate, I bought you and Yuzu chan some outfits for a party Captain and I are taking you to!"

"What party would you be speaking of, Matsumoto?" asked a dangerously low voice from behind the couch.

"Oh! Captain! I got clothes for you too, but Karin chan is going first, so be patient!" she scolded him.

"I don't even want to dress up!" exclaimed the two victims of matsumoto's drunken state. But before they could do anything, Karin was dragged off to her room, where Toshiro heard screaming and ripping cloth. _Matsumoto's so lucky... she gets to rip Karin's clothes off but I can only dream about doing that to her._ For once, he didn't scold himself for thinking in such a manner.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Okay, i'm sorry it's not good at all, but i had to re-type it three times for fanfiction to actually save it.<span>**

**LEMONS IN NEXT CHAPTER GUARANTEED!**


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty minutes after Matsumoto had tackled Karin to the floor in her room and ripped her clothes off, she still couldn't get her to put on any of the items of clothing. Desperate and annoyed, Matsumoto decided to call for help.

"Yuuuuzuuu chaaaaan! Taichooo!" she slurred, "Will you tie up Karin chan for me so I can put her underwear on her?" When she had recieved no response, MAtsumoto decided that from that day on she would be a lone wolf. _Forever and always, I WILL be a lone wolf, howling at the moon, not needing anyone else to live!_

"Then where will you get sake?" stated Haineko from inside Matsumoto's head. _Oh no! It's the voices again!_ She panicked, curling up into a fetal postion, then shooting straight up into the air like a child's bottle rocket.

"Matsumoto san, I think you should rest." Matsumoto responded to Karin's suggestion by asking why she would ever do anything so "pweposchowush," which got Karin even angrier than she had been before. "You've had so much alchohol that now you're talking to yourself!"

"But I had to help set up the party, so they made me taste-tester!" she whined back.

"That has nothing to do with it! get a hold of yourself!" yelled a red-faced Karin. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, followed by Toshiro's voice.

"Do you need any help in there, Kurosaki?" he asked patiently. She had heard a hint of amusement in his voice, as if he had found the entire situation amusing.

"There something funny?" she asked in a low, dark voice.

"Your door is actually wide open." Karin scremed, trying to cover up as much as she could. At the same time, Toshiro burst out laughing and Matsumoto gaped at him in shock, too preoccupied with his show of humor to scold him for being a peeping Tom. Karin slammed the door in Toshiro's face, effectively knocking him into the oppostie wall, where he doubled over to catch his breath. _Who knew her voice sounded so good when she screamed?_ Toshiro listened to her scream over and over again in his memory, until he started to imagine Karin screaming beneath him. But she wasn't just screaming, she was screaming his name. His name was escaping from those soft, beautiful lips of hers in quiet moans of pleasure and loud screams of ecstasy.

There was suddenly a pain in his groin and he sat up, grabbing his attacker's wrist and wrapping his legs around their waist to swing them around, where they landed on the couch beneath him. The attacker gasped at the impact against the couch and stared up at Toshiro with large, grey eyes. As Toshiro realized that he was straddling Karin with her wrists bound above her head by his large hand, he blushed slightly.

"Get off me, you little pervert. I bet you were waiting for me to come by, weren't you?" Karin frowned up at him. "And you even decide to peek in on me when Matsumoto was trying to dress me up," she glowered.

"What do you mean 'little?' I'm bigger than you are. And you were the one who touched my _private _body parts just now. _And _it was your own fault for being stupid enough to leave the door open like that."

"What? I was only kicked you there so that you would wake up!" As she continued to yell at him, Toshiro finally took notice of her clothing. Her soft black hair had cat ears clipped into it. His eyes traveled sluggishly down her body, taking note on every curve and shape on her athletically toned body. Her chest was covered by a small red bikini top, and over it was a thin, see-through silver shirt that hung off her shoulders and didn't even reach down to her belly button. He let go of her wrists to inspect the other parts of her body he was straddling. He scooted down her body and leaned one elbow against the back of the couch and his other hand went by her waist to support himself. As he moved his hand down, his thumb brushed against her skin, making her shiver. Immediately he withdrew, jumping off her as if he was pulled on marrionette strings. He had forgotten about how his skin got so cold. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he acknowledged that she was wearing tight jeans with a chain hanging from it. Her outfit had been completed with the ballet flats that Matsumoto had bought for her.

"Taichoooooo," Matsumoto sang, "It's your turn noooowww."

"What about Yuzu?" he questioned her skeptically.

"Yuzu knows how to dress herself." said Karin from right behind him. He stiffened as she whispered into his ear, her warm breath caressing his cheeks and making him blush.

"I was just wondering... I'll go dress myself," he declared to the group. As he entered Karin's room, he noticed that she had a nice Queen sized bed, large enough for two. _I wonder if that would be comfortable on that bed with Karin._

Toshiro walked back down the stairs in a sleeveless vest, black skinny jeans, and black boots with the laces tucked away in the shoes. Suddenly Matsumoto, who had been laying on the floor, lifted her head and glared at her Captain.

"NO! you're doing it wrong Taicho!" she picked herself up from the ground and made her way towards a confused Toshiro. Reaching out, she grabbed his collar. Toshiro stumbled back, thrown off balance. He reached up to grab her hands holding on to him, but was too late to stop her from ripping his shirt open. As buttons popped off his shirt and onto the floor, Karin gaped at his nice body. He didn't seem as scrawny as the last time they met, but he wasn't a bodybuilder either. He was lean and there was no trace of fat on him. _He looks like a model. _Karin's further thoughts were interrupted when she saw Matsumoto sprint back upstairs to her room.

"So she can run fast whenever she wants, not when I'm just chasing her." contemplated Toshiro. Karin glanced at him, then turned away.

"Why the hell are you still uncovered? Go put something on already." she commanded. sighing, he told her he didn't care, but before he could finish his sentence, two blond blurs launched themselves at him. Toshiro was grabbed from behind by someone twisting both of his arms behind his back. He looked over his shoulder and got a glimpse of Yuzu, who had a determined scowl on her face. MAtsumoto proceeded to put several belts on him, skipping a few of the loops on his pants.

"What the hell are those for? They aren't even doing anything." complained Toshiro. Mumbling to herself, Matsumoto ignored him, pulling out black string from her pocket in the middle, a teal blue stone was attached. The same color as his eyes.

"… and _that _is the finishing touch." she said, tying it around his neck. _Now he looks like a badass model._ Karin opened her mouth to tease him as Yuzu released her grip, but was interrupted by loud honking outside her door.

"Oh! looks like the vehicles are here." Matsumoto exclaimed with giddiness.

* * *

><p>Outside her house, two cars revved their engines and a red motorcycle was parked, two helmets placed on the seats. Karin gaped as she recognized the expensive, brand-new 2002 Ferrari 360 Modena F1 and 2011 Maserati GranTurismo Convertible, with the top down. As she stared at the cars in amazement, Toshiro took time to inspect the Kawasaki Ninja 1000. <em>That must be what they're going to make me ride.<em> He thought, _guess that means Karin won't be with me._

"I get the red one!" claimed Matsumoto.

"But Matsumoto san, I don't think you should drive in the state you're in!" fretted Yuzu. She was answered by a shout from the interior of the car.

"Don't worry, I'm driving!" grinned Youruichi with her head sticking from the window of the Ferrari. "Kisuke will be driving my car, then when we get there I'll come back with him. If you are too drunk to drive back home, just call us and we'll come pick you up."

"Then I guess I'll ride the motorcycle." stated Toshiro.

"Ah yes, Hitsugaya kun. Matsumoto requested I get that automobile for you. I added certain features to it." said Urahara, stepping from the purple car.

"Like the blue and black?" asked Toshiro asked sarcastically.

"It can sense Hollows and goes twice as fast as it's supposed to after the speedometer has reached it's maximum speed. Also, if there are any accidents, it'll send a signal back to my shop of your location. It also plays music directly to your helmet!" he explained. "Do you mind if Karin chan goes with you on that?"

"What? But there's no room!" complained Karin.

"Actually, you could sit in my lap, I'll still be able to look over your shoulder at the rode or controls." Toshiro spoke thoughtfully.

"You pervert!"

* * *

><p>The party was very eventful. Karin and Toshiro had shared a small, quick underwater kiss before Toshiro had ditched her. So, Karin challenged Matsumoto to a drinking contest in hopes of forgetting about him. Getting drunk didn't help her until Toshiro came to take her home. She plainly refused a ride home with him until he danced with her, so they danced. That is, until Karin nearly passed out from her alcohol intake.<p>

As Toshiro drove the motorcycle from Urahara home, he kept Karin in his lap, tightly pressed between him and the motorcycle with his arms around her, gripping tightly onto the handlebars.

"Karin, I can't take you home like this or your brother and father will most likely injure me. Do you have anywhere else you think you can stay?" Toshiro asked her using the microphone in his helmet.

"Ichi-Nii isn't here until a few days and I can fight off goat-face any day." she replied sleepily. Yawning, she added, "Maybe we could go to Urahara's Shop. He won't bother me that much with Yoruichi around." Toshiro listened to her advice, turning off the highway and speeding towards Urahara's. When he got to the brick wall surrounding the shop, he slowed and parked the motorcycle outside in front of the van. Taking off his helmet, he sat up, waiting for Karin to slide off his lap. He called her name several times, but she didn't budge. Sighing, he grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up to remove the helmet.

"Jeez, wake up already you lazy ass. Do I have to carry you _everywhere_?" he spoke to her peacefully sleeping face. He first slid his legs off the motorcycle, then swung one of hers around so that she faced him. All the while he kept one hand on her waist to support her weight. He turned, putting her arms over his shoulders and grabbed her thighs , bringing her legs around himself.

"Ah Toshiro kun, are you giving her a picky back ride because you're too afraid of making it romantic and carrying her bridal style?" asked Urahara from the doorway of his shop.

"Shut up. It's just easier this way." Toshiro snapped at him. As he walked up to the building, he felt something squishy move under his foot. He looked down in time to see a cat's tail, then heard a howling scream from beneath him as a black cat launched itself at him, claws extended. As Toshiro ran away trying to apologize, Yoruichi changed into her human form, screaming at him and moping about her pride and joy being ruined by people stepping on her tail. She launched herself at him, screaming bloody murder as Kisuke tried to calm her down by calling to her from the doorway of his shop.

Before Yoruichi finally got tired of chasing Toshiro around, then using him as a scratching post, she managed to get several scratches on his legs and his exposed chest and a few on his right cheek. Toshiro sat inside the shop with Karin sleeping behind him. Urahara stepped into the room, holding a bottle of alcohol, cotton balls, and a band-aid.

"Okay Toshiro kun, this may hurt a little bit." he smiled jovially. Suddenly, the cap on the bottle of alcohols was off and there was a stinging pain on his stomach as Urahara pressed a cotton ball to his bleeding wound. Toshiro cried out in pain, slapping Urahara's hand away.

"Toshiro kun, please let me treat you, Yoruichi and I are going on a vacation and our plane leaves in a half hour." Urahara pretended to beg.

"Then why don't you let Tessai or Jinta or Ururu do it?" he asked coldly.

"Tessai's on a trip to get supplies in America and won't be back until next week. Jinta and Ururu are both there helping him." he said sheepishly.

"Fine then, I'll d-" his reply was interrupted when a body suddenly landed in his lap.

"Karin?"

"What? You're warm." she said, curling up to him and resting her head on his chest.

"Well, I'd best be going now. Bye!" said Urahara, running out the doorway with Yoruichi following behind after quickly glaring at Toshiro. He looked down at Karin, who had gone back to sleeping.

"I guess we're alone now," he whispered quietly to her. She responded by throwing her arms around his neck and popping off his lap to straddle him with a devilish grin on her face.

"Karin? I didn't know you were awake!" he sputtered nervously. Karin then closed her eyes and kissed him sofly on the lips. His eyes widened in surprise as she continued kissing him, moving to the corner of his mouth and down to his jaw, she flicked his earlobe with her tongue and a moan escped his lips. Hearing Toshiro moan, Karin started giggling quietly into his ear, her breath caressing his skin and making him shudder with excitement.

"Karin, wait. We can't do this. I'm not sure you would even want to do this if you were sober." he said as he tried to scramble away from her. She smiled at him, leaning forward on her hands. When they were close enough to kiss again, she said very seriously, "I want to do it before you leave me again." and before he could argue, Karin had pounced again, leaning forward to kiss him roughly. Toshiro paused, not knowing if he should kiss her back the way he wanted to. He decided that since he had finally gotten the chance to do what he had always dreamed to do with her, he should take it. Craning his neck upwards, Toshiro kissed Karin back with equal force. As her arms knotted in his hair, his traveled up her thighs, resting on her stomach. He suddenly slid his hand down, letting his fingertip brush the skin just above her jeans. She gasped at the fluttery sensation the touched had awakened in her stomach and Toshiro took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

She tasted like sake, sweet and cool. He smiled as he ran his tongue over 's tongue fought back against his, trying to gain dominance. In the end, she won and they separated, each gasping for air and paniting heavily. Toshiro grabbed each of Karin's legs in his strong grip, then flipped her onto the ground beside him, rolling on top of her so that he was still postioned between her legs. He attacked her lips with his own, kissing harder each time she moaned into his mouth. He couldn't contain himself any longer, he felt as if he would explode from the excitement. He tugged on her shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over her head. He leaned forward again to place his lips on her neck, feeling a pulse beating rapidly beneath his lips and his chest as he grinded his body against hers.

Karin laughed, "Toshiro you're really energetic aren't you?" She grinded her hips into his and a low moan came from deep in his throat. She slid her fingers across his chest and back, swftly removing his shirt. Her hands started to trace lower, circling around his bellybutton before she let a finger trace a line towards the lining of his jeans. His panting came faster and shallower as he anticipated her hand reaching into his jeans. When she stopped and moved her hand down to his hips, he ave a low growl in protest.

"Don't worry, I just need to get rid of your belts." she whispered in his ear. "Before I can take the rest of your clothes off." He felt himself straining against the jeans as she worked at the numerous belts. He raised himself to his knees to help her speed up the process, and started to fumble over the buckles she hadn't yet undone. When they had all been loosened, Karin's hand slowly traveled from his thigh to his crotch, lightly squeezing the hardness and chuckling as he bit his lip to hold in a moan. She reached up and started pulling his jeans off at the waist, tugging his boxers along after it.

"Your turn." he said with sadistic glee once everything but his necklace was off. He started by tugging her pants off, then stared at the red lace thong underneath. It was see-through, matching the bra he had revealed earlier. He stared at her, memorizing her features with his eyes and his fingers. Her skin was warm and soft, her arms and legs were lightly toned, and her hair spilled around her, framing her flushed face. Slowly, he removed the thong, sliding it inch by inch along her legs. Karin wimpered at his pace, feeling like she might explode at any second. He complied with her wishes, ripping the lacy underwear and bra off her body so she was exposed to the cool night air. A sliver of moonlight escaped inside the room, allowing Toshiro to glimpse her nipples, hardening at the sight. He lowered his head towards her chest, breathing over her skin. He kissed one nipple as he pinched the other, swirling his tongue around her until finally flicking the tip. Karin's stomach clenched, she spread her legs wider and pulled him closer to her.

"Toshiro... Please. Do it... Now." she panted to him. He nodded, hovering in front of her entrance. He pushed against her a little, allowing the tip to enter. Karin squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip, barely allowing a groan to escape.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop if it hurts you." he said worriedly. but he didn't remove himself from her grasp, waiting to find out what she wnated him to do.

"It's okay, you're just a lot bigger than I thought." she smiled at him, "Keep going, but could you start slow first?"

"Of course, anything for you." he joked. Slowly, he pushed himself deeper into her, pausing every few secondsd so she could get used to the size. Once he was all the way inside her warm body, he started moving slowly, rocking back and forth, in and out of her core. _Oh God, she's so much tighter than I ever dreamed _he thought to himself. _She's burning hot too_.

"Faster Toshiro," Karin begged. Toshiro granted her wish, slightly picking up the pace. "No. Even faster than that. Please Toshiro... as fast... and as... hard... as you can." she gasped out. He began slamming into her, hard and fast as she squirmed in pleasure beneath him. Their bodies rubbed againt each other, covered in sweat.

Suddenly, Karin's insides tightened around him, squeezing him until he came inside of her and she came with him, her back arching and shuddering in his arms. Toshiro heard her scream his name with her head tossed back, exposing her neck as she gripped his shoulders tightly. Karin then went limp, falling back to the floor with Toshiro on top of her, both breathing heavily as their sweat cooled them off.

Toshiro nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing her gently. "Earlier, when I was kissing your other um, body parts, you tasted really good, a little bit fruity." What was that? Lotion?" He asked curiously and nervously.

"No, not really, Matsumoto put it on all over me when she was trying to get me dressed." she laughed at his nervousness. "What's wrong? You can't say boobs?"

"Just go to sleep," he growled at her. He rolled off her onto his side, keeping his arms around her as she cuddled into his chest, intertwining their legs.

"Mmmkay. Good night, Shiro Chan." she said as she fell asleep in her lover's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, well, hope you liked it, because I sure as hell didn't... XD<strong>

**Sorry it took so long ^_^"**

**In the next chapter, they get to go to school together! I wonder what will happen? Sex in an empty classroom maybe? Haha just kidding... or am I?**


	5. Chapter 5

Karin woke up with her head pounding. Sunlight streamed in from the window, intensifying the pain in her head. She curled up tighter, snuggling close to the warmth and darkness underneath her blanket. She felt the blankets shift, and a limb came down over her shoulders, drawing her close.

"Good Morning, Karin." Toshiro whispered in her ear. Karin hurriedly sat up, letting the blankets slide down her body to rest at her hips, exposing her naked chest. She stared at Toshiro, who was watching her intensely, his eyes drifting over her chest and back up to her shocked eyes. At that moment, Karin realized what she and Toshiro had done. The memories came flooding back to her, the kissing, the touching, she remembered everything.

"You idiot! I can't believe you would do that!" she seethed at Toshiro.

"Do you not remember yourself saying that you _wanted_ to sleep with me before I left for the Soul Society? Or are you just mad at me for taking your virginity?" he asked her calmly.

"I said that I wanted to sleep with you?" she blushed. _Well, I did, but I wish I was sober when I did that._

"No, you just said, 'I want to do it before you leave me again.'" he mimicked in a girly, high-pitched voice.

"I don't talk like that!"she said angrily, throwing a pillow at him. "And no, I'm not mad you took my virginity. But I was _drunk_! You took advantage of me!" she glared accusingly at him. he shrugged, then turned onto his side and propped his head on his palm.

"I bet you would do it again if you could." Toshiro smirked up at her. Karin opened her mouth to make a comeback, but stopped herself. _Actually, I would do it again._ She glanced away from Toshiro, embarrassed.

"Would you like to take a shower first, or do you want me to go?" he asked her. "Or we could take one at the same time if you want," he suggested. Karin angrily glared at him, then stood up and stomped away-naked.

* * *

><p>After they both showered, they dressed in some clothes they found in the back of the shop. They ate in complete silence, then Toshiro pulled together his courage to talk about something that had been bothering him since she stormed angrily out of the room.<p>

"So, are we dating now?" he asked her. Karin froze with her spoonful of cereal halfway to her lips.

"Um, we probably shouldn't, since you're going back to the Soul Society pretty soon," she muttered. Karin was shocked that he wanted to actually start dating her. After all, Matsumoto always said that usually guys just left once the sex was over.

"Does that mean you don't want to go out with me, or you don't think you can?" he leaned his elbows on the table, watching closely as she started to blush in embarrassment.

"Fine. I _do_ want to date you, okay?" Karin sighed. "But we can't. Isn't it against the law or something?"

"Actually, it's not. They got rid of it since your brother helped fight Aizen," he smirked. "Don't you ever pay attention to the news?" he joked.

"I don't like gossiping," she snapped back at him. "It's for people who have nothing better to do with their time."

"So will you go out with me?" he asked her. Karin sat back in her chair, thinking.

"School starts in a week. It's going to be harder to date," she muttered. "Okay, fine. I'll go out with you," she sighed, then smiled at him.

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Three Weeks Later<span>**

Karin sat at her desk, staring out the classroom window at the soccer field as the teacher lectured about plant life. Toshiro hadn't been able to contact her since he left for the Soul Society the day she agreed to go out with him. Probably just because they didn't use their pagers in the Soul Society. _Jeez, this is so stupid. Can't I think of something else besides just some guy?_ She sighed to herself. Karin had been thinking of Toshiro non-stop. Just like the girls that always fall in love with a guy in those cheesy romance novels.

"Karin Kurosaki!" someone yelled angrily at her. Karin could hear giggles throughout the classroom.

"What?" she snapped back.

"Listen to me when I am speaking to the class," seethed the teacher from up front. "I was just saying that there are going to be a few new transfer students coming tomorrow, so try not to act as barbaric as you usually do." The teacher glared at her. He was nothing like the teacher Ichigo had when he had been in this classroom. The man was fat, cranky, and annoying. He didn't like any of his students, but he probably hated Karin the most. She never knew why.

"As long as you don't act so cannibalistic, sensei," Karin smiled sweetly to him. The class laughed, but the teacher grew red, his hands starting to shake in fury.

"GET OUT OF THIS CLASSROOM RIGHT NOW!" he roared. Karin calmly stood and packed her bags, bowing dramatically out the door just before the angry, tomato-faced teacher slammed it shut. Karin left the school building smiling to herself, then started walking back home by herself. When she got home, she threw her bag onto the dining room table, kicking off her shoes before she flopped onto the couch. Her eyes were covered with an arm, so when the door to the house opened a few minutes later, she assumed it was Yuzu.

"Hey, can you get me a glass of water, please?" she yelled.

"What do you think I am, your slave?" an angry voice snapped from behind her head. Karin shot into a sitting position, whipping around to face the intruder.

"Toshiro!" she gasped. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking down at her.

"Hello, how are you today?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," she replied dryly. "What are you doing here? And why didn't you call me?"

"I have a mission to complete here," he sighed. "Pagers and cell phones don't really work in the Soul Society when you're trying to call someone from another world. And I don't think you'd be able to communicate by Hell Butterfly," he walked over and sat next to her on the couch, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh. Okay," she said. There was a second of silence before Toshiro suddenly pulled her into his lap, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her. His hand slowly traveled up her back. "You should wear your hair down more." he whispered, pulling the elastic out of Karin's hair. Her hair fell, cascading across her bback and shoulders. Toshiro threaded his fingers through it, admiring it's softness.

"It gets in my eyes when I'm playing soccer," she muttered. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her face closer to his. Toshiro slowly closed his eyes as their lips met. He kissed her roughly, and Karin kissed him back just as hard. She leaned back slightly and they went down on the couch with Toshiro positioning himself on top of her. Karin gently bit his lip, and he parted his lips slightly so her tongue could slip into his mouth. Toshiro moaned loudly as Karin gently caressed his tongue with her own. He broke the kiss, and they panted heavily for several seconds before Toshiro brought his lips against her's again. Just before their lips met, a door from the front of the house slammed open.

"Karin!" Yuzu yelled, walking into the living room just as Toshiro slid to the opposite side of the couch. "Oh Toshiro-San! How nice to see you!" she smiled at him.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya," he scowled, but his voice was less sharp than usual.

"Are you two okay with chinese takeout for dinner?" she asked sheepishly, holding up a large plastic bag. "There's a pretty big homework load tonight, so I thought I shouldn't waste time cooking."

"Yeah, okay." Karin shrugged. Toshiro nodded his head.

After dinner, Yuzu convinced Toshiro to stay the night. "You shouldn't be walking around when it's dark," she said, handing him some blankets and a pillow with Ichigo's old clothes stacked on top.

"Fine," he sighed. Toshiro quickly changed in the bathroom, then laid himself down on the couch and pretended to sleep until Yuzu and Karin left for their rooms. Silently, he crept up the stairs, locating Karin's room at the top of the steps.

"Hey," he said casually as he entered her room.

"What are you doing in here?" she hissed from her desk. "You shouldn't barge in here like that! What if I was changing?" toshiro noticed she had changed into a t-shirt and a pair of mesh shorts.

"Are you wearing a bra?" he stared at her chest. Karin's cheeks flushed and she crossed her arms over her chest to block them from his gaze.

"Get out of here!" she screamed. Toshiro pretended that she hadn't said anything and sat down on the edge of her bed. Karin glared at him, thenturned away, trying to focus on her homework. After about an hour, she finished, throwing down her pen and shoving all the papers into her bag.

"I was wondering if we could finish what we started in living room earlier today," he said as she stood from her chair.

"No. And get off my bed," she huffed. He moved away from the bed, but sat back down once Karin climbed under the covers. She roled her eyes at him, trying not to laugh at how childish he was acting. "No." she repeated again when he opened his mouth to talk. "I don't ever want to have sex again. It hurt like hell last time."

"I don't want sex right now, could we just kiss without being interrupted?" he asked, laying himself down next to her and propping his head up on his elbow.

"No," she replied, her strength weakening as Toshiro continued to gaze at her with his turquoise eyes. He continued staring at her until she sighed, "Fine," lifting up the covers so he could get underneath them with her. She opened her mouth to warn him about trying anything, but never got a single syllable out before he kissed her roughly. She moaned instead, wrapping her arms around his neck. Toshiro gripped her hips, rolling over so she was on top of him. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, tasting her. After a while, Karin pulled away for a breath and Toshiro continued, trailing kisses from her earlobe to the nape of her neck. Quickly, he lifted her shirt up, exposing her bare chest.

"Hey!" Karin exclaimed, trying to pull it back down. Toshiro grabbed her wrists in one hand, holding them above her head. He kissed her stomach, then licked her skin with his cold tongue. Karin whimpered loudly.

"You're wearing the lotion again," he commented. He could taste the fruity flavor of the lotion Matsumoto had given her the last time they saw each other. She moaned again as he licked her nipple, nibbling lightly. Karin grinded her hips into his as he started sucking on the top of her breast. He groaned loudly,grinding against her.

"Wait, wait," he panted, closing his eyes and letting go of Karin and her shirt. She placed her hands on either side of his shoulders, looking down at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Um, i really don't know how to say this," he started. "Let's just say... I'm about to have an explosion," he muttered.

"Oops, sorry. And we didn't even get that far," she laughed, rolling off of him. "I'm going to go to sleep now," she said, turning away from him. Toshiro scooted closer, draping an arm across her waist as he breathed in the smell of her shampoo.

"Good night," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Karin woke up alone. She looked around for Toshiro, but all that was left was a note on her desk. <em>Sorry, I got an urgent call this morning. I'll see you later,<em> it said. She sighed, then started getting ready for school. She walked to school like always with Yuzu. The teacher shot her a glare as she sat down in homeroom, and she returned it with a cross-eyed smile. The bell rang, and he slapped his ruler against the board to get the class's attention.

"In five minutes, the new transfer students will be arriving! Don't make a fool of yourselves," he said the lsat sentence with a glare towards Karin. But she didn't seem to notice since she was staring out the window, thinking of Toshiro _again_. The stupid jerk. Leaving while she was still sleeping and leaving some stupid note on her desk.

"Karin Kurosaki!" the teacher roared. She sighed, turning to face him. He glared at her, took a deep breath, then walked over and opened the door. Karin nearly fell out of her chair as her eyes landed on a scowling Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Toshiro-San! How nice to see you? I didn't know you were going to school here!" Yuzu waved from her seat beside Karin. "And Momo-Chan is here too!" she grinned. Karin noticed Momo standing nervously behind Toshiro.

"Yuzu Kurosaki! Get out of the classroom! That is no way to treat newcomers!" the teacher whirled around, glaring at her. "And you get out too, Karin!"

"What? I didn't even do anything!" Karin protested.

"You probably pushed your sister to act this way! Your influence caused her to rudely burst out in my class! Now get out!" he pointed to the door.

"Please sir. I know you don't want to make a bad first impression on newcomers like us. Don't kick them out of your classroom. They could miss all the wonderful things you have to teach them since you're such a wonderful educator," Toshiro spoke for the first time.

"Well, okay then. Yuzu, you can stay. But Karin still goes," he snapped. Karin opened her mouth to protest but was beat by Toshiro.

"Really, there is no need to do that?" toshiro stated.

"Why? She'll just be a disruptance," The teacher glared at her.

"Because," Toshiro smirked at Karin, "she's my girlfriend." There was a collective gasp as Karin sat in shock. _Why did he have to say that?_ she screamed in her head.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's it for now. I so sorry for not updating. i must admit that i forgot about this story until i checked my email and i saw that someone had favorited it. THANKX! anyways, sorry it's kinda short. i just made it up from the top of my head. CLassroom sex scenes in a later chapter! possibly next one ^_^"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Urahara hid a smirk behind his fan as he stroked Yoruichi's silky fur. She purred contentedly in a state of half-awakeness while Ryuken Ishida stared coolly at him.

"So you need my help?" Urahara asked teasingly.

"Yes."

"Advice on how to make a potion that will cause someone to be disinterested in sex?"

"I was thinking we could work on it together. As a doctor, I can't test out on my patients, so I was hoping I could use you as a test subject, considering your... sexual habits..." Ryuken trailed off with a slight blush adorning his face.

"Oh, you're a doctor, you shouldn't be blushing about sex. Everyone knows it's natural," a deep, annoyed voice broke in just as Urahara opened his mouth. Yoruichi stood and stretched her claws with a long yawn, and with a soft _poof_, turned into a naked woman sitting cross-legged next to Urahara. Ryuken blushed a deeper red and looked away.

"I'm up for it, how about you, Kisuke?" Yoruichi turned to him as he draped a blanket around her shoulders.

"Well, the idea of not having sex for a while is a bit... unpleasant," Urahara answered honsetly.

"You get one hundred thousand yen for every trial," Ryuken said with conviction.

"Each of us?" Urahara was suddenly serious.

"Each of you get one hundred thousand yen for each trial I run on you, and fifty thousand yen for every day helping me with the potion itself."

"Deal," Urahara grinned at his new client.

* * *

><p>"Toshiro! You are so <em>stupid<em>!"Karin hissed at him during a stolen moment at lunch. When she was walking to the bathroom, she had seen him motioning for her to come to him, then discreetly slipped into an empty classroom.

"Actually, I was one of the best students in Shinigami Academy. And you shouldn't really be saying that after I did better than you on the pop quiz last period," he pointed out matter-of-factly with an amused smile tugging the corners of his lips upwards.

"Shut up! You know I didn't mean it that way, jeez. Why did you have to give everyone the idea that we're actually in a relationship?" she scowled at him.

"What do you mean? I thought we were in a relationship," Toshiro frowned and raised his eyebrow at her questioningly.

"That doesn't mean I want everyone to know about it, okay?" she finally shouted at him. He blinked in surprise.

"Oh. Well sorry, I didn't know," he muttered dejectedly at the floor. He kept his head low so that Karin wouldn't have to see the hurt in his eyes, but she could still understand his emotions by the way that his shoulders sagged and his arms hung limply at his sides like a weakened warrior.

"Toshiro, look, I'm sorry for yelling," Karin whispered, stepping forwards and cupping his face in the palm of her hands. He finally met her gaze and let out a cool, gentle sigh.

"How come you don't want people to know about us?" he asked her quietly. As he patiently waited for an answer, he pulled Karin's hands off his face and held them, gently rubbing his thumbs against the back of her knuckles.

Karin closed her eyes while a warm soothing feeling started spreading from her fingertips with Toshiro's touch. "Well, for one thing, I haven't even told Yuzu yet. And to be honest, I guess I'm just... scared," she finally answered, glancing at his eyes and then quickly looking back down at their joined hands.

"Because my fangirls would get jealous of you?" he said it lightly, but he was taking her seriously and just trying to lighten her mood.

"No," she smiled gently. "But people will start talking, and stuff like that. I hate it when people talk behind my back. They should just say it to my face. And if anything bad ever happened between us, I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

"Nothing bad will happen between us, Karin. Trust me," Toshiro leaned forward and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. He sighed in content and let his lips hover over her for a second before straightening up and smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p>"So, are you doing anything on Saturday evening?" Toshiro asked casually as the couple walked home from a long day at school. Yuzu and Momo were walking ahead of them, catching up with each other after not having any contact for a while. Toshiro was happily walking alongside Karin after he had convinced her to just let him walk her home. In his right hand he held Karin's soccer bag filled with dirty uniforms and several balls. His left hand was holding onto Karin's hand as he lazily swung their arms back and forth.<p>

"You're starting to talk like a normal teenager, Captain Hitsugaya," she noted with a laugh.

"Just answer the question," he tried to scowl, but a small chuckle bubbled out of his lips.

"I have soccer practice from four to five thirty. Why?" she looked at him as he looked up at a small flock of birds flying overhead.

"I heard there's an amusement park in a city nearby. I was actually just planning on asking you to come to dinner, but I overheard some people talking about the park. I thought you would like that more for our first date," Toshiro smiled sheepishly at her.

"Aw, that's actually really cute, Shiro-chan!" Karin exclaimed, unable to hold back.

"Karin," he whined. His from disappeared when she suddenly stopped, stood on her toes, and pecked him on the cheek.

"I would love to go on a date, Toshiro," she smiled as they neared her house.

"Great, I'll come get you at six," he chirped. Something that the Captain of the tenth division never did. Unless he was too happy to care.

"What? Can you come later? I'll need more time to get ready. I wanna look good for you," she winked.

"Fine, seven o'clock then. No later," he gave her a quick kiss and turned to leave before turning back around just as Karin was stepping through her door. "And by the way, you always look good," Toshiro half-shouted with a cheeky grin. Then he finally turned with a wave and walked away, leaving Karin to blush on her doorstep while Yuzu giggled with excitement behind her.

After a while, Karin finally shook her head and lugged her soccer bag into the house. Later, she would have to ask for Matsumoto or Yoruichi san for help in choosing her outfit. Maybe Yuzu too, even though her twin had much different taste in clothing than she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I know, people probably hate me right now...**

**;-; Forgive me? cause-**

**"Baby I'm sorry~"**

**I've been gone a while... I feel as if this story is probably forgotten by now... forgive me(again)**

**classroom sex coming in later, I have to build up to the moment first.**


End file.
